The Locked Draw
by Iicyb1tchiI
Summary: Harry has detention with Snape. He is told to clean the cupboards and his desk but not to go in the locked one. What does he find when he does go into the draw?


**_The Locked Draw_**

_Harry has detention with Snape. He is told to clean the cupboards and his desk but not to go in the locked one. What does he find when he does go into the draw??_

_**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS THEY ALL BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING **_

0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0

"DETENTION POTTER"

Harry winced as the shout echoed around the room. He hadnt been paying attention when he had added the dried Mandrake root instead of the dragon heart string and the reaction was an exploding potion. All the Gryffindors glared at him along with some Slythrins.

Ever since he had defeated the Dark Lord with would you guess it a muggle gun? It had been easy after a bit but soon everyone had started to turn on him. Every now and then strange things happened to him. First things of his were vanishing and second the pushing and name calling and thirdly the violence. He had gone to talk to Ron and Hermione but that had turned out bad. They had said

_-_- FLASH BACK -_-_

"_Potter, What do you want?_"

_Harry blinked and stared at Ron._

"_What do you mean?_"

_Hermione sneered_

"_We dont want to be friends with a waste of space_"

"_Yeah Potter so just Fuck off_"

_-_- END FLASH BACK -_-_

Glancing around the room he realized that he had no one.

---

Walking down to detention he was nervous. Knocking on the big oak door and waited for a response. Severus opened the door and mentioned for him to get inside.

"I want you to clean the cupboards and my desk. But do NOT go into the locked draw do you hear me?"

Harry nodded,

"Yes, Sir"

Once Severus left Harry went on cleaning. It took him a better part of two hours to clean the cupboards and then he started on the desk. While he was cleaning one of the draws his attention turned on the locked draw. Curiosity got the best of him and with a swish and flick of his wand he had the draw unlocked. Reaching into the draw he pulled out a tattered journal. Flicking it open to a random page and started to read.

_Today I couldnt help myself I saw him bend over _

_and it was nearly the death of me. I shouldnt have followed_

_him to the prefect bathroom but I couldnt help myself._

_I watched as he washed his shoulder length black hair. _

_Washed his toned body . Then when he slid his hand towards the_

_Large organ just waitingno begging to be touched, sucked_

Harry closed his eyes and opened them and continued reading.

_He WILL be mineMy Harry._

Harry immediately slammed the book shut and quickly made a copy before locking it back up in to the draw again. Finishing to work he stood and headed to the door but was stopped when he got there by the door opening. Severus stood there and looked down at Harry. Harry blushed and looked at the ground.

"I'm finished sir"

Severus nodded and watched as he left.

-----

Severus walked over to the locked draw and opened it. He had figured that Harry would have read the journal but he didnt figure that the boy would make a copy of it.

----

Harry slumped into the prefect bathroom. He was hoping that Severus would come. He had placed a charm around the room that would allow him to see the person but not alert him. Glancing up he spotted Severus standing in the corner. Harry sighed and dunked his head under the water before pushing himself up on the side. Positioning himself so Severus would have a great view of what he was about to do.

Gliding his hand down his chest only stopping to pich his nipples. Softly touching his way down he grasped his cock. Giving it a soft stroke. Groaning he noticed that Severus had sat on a toilet lid and had pushed his pants down to his knees. Harry gasped softly at the site of his teachers cock. It was long and think and really hard. Pumping his cock he allowed his free hand to slid down and circle his entrance. Slowly sliding the finger inside him. Pulling his fingers out he couldnt stand it anymore. Standing up he walked over to Severus. Dropping to his knees and started to suck him off. Severus was so shocked that he pushed Harry away from him. Harry stared up at him with surprise.

---

Shit I wasnt expecting him to do that I have to leave

---

Severus rushed out. Harry watched him go with a small smile.

---

Harry made it to Severuss rooms and knocked. Severus opened the door and pulled him inside. Harry looked up at him and smiled. Severus growled,

"I want an explanation"

Harry jus smiled and moved close and kissed him. Pulling back he smiled,

"Is that enough explanation for you?"

Severus looked at him and grinned.

"So this isn't a prank?"

Harry Shook his head.

"Never"

Severus grinned again and dragged Harry into the bedroom. Pulling his young Soon to be lover to the bed, he then stripped him of all his clothing with a swish of his wand. Stripping himself he then proceeded to run his hands down Harry's chest to his awaiting prize.

Harry closed his eyes and arched his back when Severus caressed his cock. Harry then sat up and grabbed hold of his hand and guided it further down until he had it touching his opening. Severus got the message and with a casual flick of his wand, Harry was well lubed and stretched. Slowly guiding himself into his precious. He made sure that when ever Harry clenched his eyes close he would stop and allow him to adjust then proceed onward. Once fully sheathed he started a slow pace.

Harry growled and flipped them over. Severus blinked then closed his eyes as Harry took control. Harry started to bounce up and down on his lap. Mintues, turned to Hours...well it seemed like it before they both reached a completion. with a scream

"SEV'RUS"

and

"HARRY"

They came and Harry collapsed side ways as to not crush his precious lover.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**THE END**

**_PLEASE R&R_**


End file.
